School and everything in between
by extreme 316
Summary: My first fic, so please be nice! Some of the WWE Superstars back in school, going on a feild trip with love, and all the other stuff inbetween. My first attempt at fanfiction. Includes Y2J, RVD, Hardyz, Lita, Triple H etc.
1. announcement and trouble?

Name: WWE Field trip  
Rating:PG 13  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Rock, Austin, Hurricane, Trish, RVD, Taker,  
Victoria, Kurt, Team Angle, HHH, Randy, Stephanie, Jeff, Matt, Tommy  
Dreamer and Lita  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing but the idea and some good friends who  
helped me in writing this.  
  
Be nice cause this is my first fic okay and please enjoy!  
  
Hogan: hi, all brothers and sisters  
Today we will embark on a quest…  
  
Jericho: whatever junior I could be using my life  
Right now!  
  
Rock: SHUT YOUR MOUTH JABRONIE!  
  
Jericho backs off scared of the millions and millions  
  
Jericho: shut up author, (stands on desk) Rock you will die!  
  
Kurt: Chris I don't like dieing it reminds me of  
When you choked Healthy Harold on an excursion….  
  
Hogan: yes, we will be going on an excursion  
  
Team Angle: WERE???  
  
Austin: SHUTUUUPPPP! WHAT???  
  
Team Angle: …  
  
Austin: I said SHUTUUUPPPP? WHA-  
  
Hogan: Austin don't swear!  
And we will be going on camp, we will split up into  
Groups  
  
Then it was lunch break and all the students went outside  
And talked about what they were going to bring  
And whom they want to be with.  
  
Kurt was talking to Team Angle  
Kurt: hey, you want to know who I want be with?  
  
Shelton: well I want to be with Trish and Victoria  
  
Rock is walking past eating his lunch  
And on hearing this shocking news, he almost choked  
  
Rock: Fat chance loser. I, got Trish not you  
She doesn't even know who you are let  
Alone trying to make contact with you.  
  
Shelton: well if she doesn't know me now  
She will later ok!  
  
Kurt: maybe Trish doesn't know you but Stephanie  
Knows me, cause I'm a future gold medallist!  
  
Rock: whatever, you can be a future gold medallist  
But Stephanie McMahon will never know you  
  
Rob walks over to them cause he saw them  
  
Rob: hey, Dudes what are you doing?  
  
Kurt: sit down Rob, were all talking about  
Who we like  
  
Rock: if you can keep a secret for  
These poor dweebs  
  
Kurt: so Rob who do you like?  
  
Rob: I have eyes on Victoria have you  
Seen that girl  
  
At another Table Tommy, Austin, Taker and Y2J are having a  
Drinking contest and Y2J has passed out. But it doesn't stop  
The rest keep watching or drinking.  
  
Jeff: come on Tommy you can do it!  
Taker passes out and it is down to Tommy who  
Had been trying all term to beat Austin except  
Every other time there were at each other's houses  
  
Principal McMahon: can I see you two in my office!  
  
They both look up with a gulp  
  
Jeff: Shit!  
  
At another Table Lita (Amy Dumas), Trish, Victoria  
And Stephanie sat and they, like all the others, were talking in a  
group and were all trying to find a way they could get put together on  
camp.  
  
Lunch then ended and Tommy, Austin and Jeff could not be found.  
Because they were in the office or the snake pit as it was referred to  
in class.  
  
Tommy, Austin and Jeff were sitting in chairs in the "Snake pit" and  
Vince was staring down Tommy and Jeff as Austin gave the most evil  
glare he could muster towards Vince.  
  
Vince: So, what were you two doing? And why were all those beer cans  
on the floor?  
  
Austin: Isn't it obvious Mr.McMilkman  
  
Jeff: we were having a Beer drinking contest sir  
  
Vince: Is that so Mr. Hardy  
  
I will have your punishment in one hour at the end of school. And if  
you boys have any more problems I will find a better punishment for  
you.  
  
So Jeff and Tommy walk back mumbling words as Austin sticks his  
fingers back down the hall at Mr. McMahon's office.  
  
And in class everyone was watching steph do her thing (Dance routine)  
as Kurt watched nearly drooling.  
  
Hunter: hey Kurt, don't worry about talking to her cause I have her  
easy I don't need to put in effort I just need one second alone and  
she will be my girlfriend, ok Kurt.  
  
Kurt was freaked out by how confident triple h was towards Stephanie  
but tried not to show too much of a scared look.  
  
Austin then sat down by his desk as the Rock took one look and could  
easily see he was pissed off at something or someone.  
  
Rock: wassup man you okay?  
  
Austin: just a little pissed about someone and need time to think.  
  
Taker was sitting behind Austin and had some words of advice cause  
he's been in the situation before.  
  
Taker: watch out, he will snap at ya!  
  
The Rock took the advice and kept out of the rattle snakes way.  
  
Hogan: Steve please join the discussion  
  
Austin did not look up but his middle finger did!  
  
Jeff: NO! Austin don't get yourself in trouble  
  
Hogan: Steve go to the pri….  
  
Austin: SORRRY! God!  
  
Jeff( (sighs)  
  
Hogan: tomorrow I will announce all of the groups and leaders.  
  
Then Jeff, Tommy and Austin all walk out and Austin stops the two.  
  
Austin: Look we are in this together so good luck and please don't  
hesitate to spit in McMahon's sorry face before you go out.  
  
They then entered the "Snake pit" and Vince was waiting at the door  
for them.  
  
Vince: Hello boys, have a seat (they all sit) we have decided on a  
punishment for you, Tommy Dreamer and for you Austin. You will not go  
to the excursion!  
  
Austin: WHAT! (No pun intended)  
  
Dreamer: No you can't do that!  
  
Vince: Good-bye! (Waves hands)  
  
(a/n(  
Please R/R and if you have any ideas just  
Put them in there, but don't be too ruff on me!  
  
Peace! 


	2. Naming time and strange smiling

Name: WWE field trip  
Chapter 2  
  
The rumor around the school was "Stone Cold" and the "Innovator of  
violence". And Hogan was not there yet.  
  
Austin got on the teachers desk and said "SHUT THE HELL UP"  
  
Jericho: I got that copyrighted and you say it "SHUT THE AHHH" as  
Jericho got hit by a Singapore cane.  
  
Stone cold and Tommy hi five each other and then went back to their  
seats.  
  
Hogan comes in not noticing Jericho and Jericho then walks back to his  
seat and sits down holding his head.  
  
Hogan: okay here are the groups Hurricane, Rock, Trish Jericho, Rob, Taker, Victoria Kurt, "Team Angle" HHH, Randy, Stephanie Jeff, Lita, Matt  
  
Kurt watched "Team Angle" celebrate but then his eyes wandered a  
little over to the sight of Stephanie and Triple H hugging and  
nearly broke his heart in two.  
  
Charlie: what's wrong Kurt?  
  
Kurt still looking off didn't notice his team member  
  
Hogan: now, the board of who will be team leader and that person  
is responsible for the team's behavior.  
  
As they walked out Tommy had a grin on his face in which Austin  
noticed.  
  
Austin: hey Tommy why are you grinning, you should feel bad cause  
you and I can't go  
  
Tommy: oh, just thinking  
  
So everyone goes to the board at lunch except Austin and Tommy and  
the board reads: Rock Taker Kurt Steph Lita  
And Rock and Taker shout down the hall as Kurt hugs his friends  
and Steph and Lita talk about what they want to happen.  
  
In Kurt's Head: I can't believe this, Stephanie and me are both  
group leaders this gives me a chance to get noticed  
  
At lunch Rock, Kurt, Team Angle and Rob made a circle and started  
a conversation.  
  
Kurt: so have you guys had any luck with your girls?  
  
Team Angle: NO!  
  
Rock: Sucked in jabronies  
  
Kurt: Rob had any luck at all?  
  
Rob: yah totally we are talking know  
  
Rock: BIG change from before  
  
Rob: very funny Rock  
  
Rock: Kurt, is this an addiction class or a talk?  
  
Kurt: Hey, we need a name  
  
Rock: like what "Hots off Tops" which spells HOT  
  
Rob: (thumb thingy) H-O-T  
Nah it doesn't work  
  
Shelton & Charlie: what about the GAG club  
  
Kurt: what does that stand for?  
  
Shelton & Charlie: Girls Are Gay!  
  
Rock: lets kick them out please  
  
Kurt: okay, but they still sit here  
  
Rock: Damn  
  
Rob: you mean (thumb thingy) Rob Van Dam!  
  
Matt walks over  
  
Matt: sorry but I overheard your conversation and can I join  
  
Rock: are you a jabronie?  
  
Rob: are you cool?  
  
Kurt: Do you smoke?  
  
Rock & Rob: Kurt!  
  
Matt: No, Yes and No!  
  
Kurt: good enough  
  
Rob: we still need a name  
  
The bell rings and they have to go into the classroom  
  
Kurt: we will pick a name tomorrow okay  
  
They all nod and walk into the class and get ready for what they  
have to do.  
  
Austin looks at Taker  
  
Austin: hey, do you know what Dreamers smiling about?  
  
Taker: I have no idea  
  
So just about all of Tommy's friends and all of Austin's friends  
(except Rock) have wondered what in the blue hell was up with  
Tommy Dreamer and his smiling.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Will Tommy's smiling be answered?  
  
Will Tommy stop smiling?  
  
Will Team angle get the name " Girls are Gay"?  
Find out next time  
  
a/n: please review and tell me what you think, any idea's and  
what name you want the group to be called.  
  
Peace! 


End file.
